When Things Fall Apart
by Big Diesel
Summary: After repeated failings of her missions, Jessie was released from Team Rocket. Since her departure, she has since focused on one thing, revenge. Step into the world of Jessie as she returns to the place where it all begins, Pallet Town. It is in the sleepy seacoast town where Ash is residing for the summer. What he doesn't know that there is an unwanted visitor at his doorstep.
1. Gravity (Part I)

**_Before you read, this is a story of drama and suspense. This is also a work of fiction. All characters are OOC meaning that they won't reflect their canons. Also, the characters are all age of consent. If this story isn't your cup of tea, then please refrain from reading. If you are able to deviate fantasy from reality, then continue to read. Discretion is strongly advised._**

 ** _Update A/N: I may need to specify the age of consent means that Ash isn't being 10 but at the "age of consent."_**

 _-I don't want any of your help. This is something that I must do alone. Don't send for me. Don't look for me._

 _-This is my burden and my burden alone._

 _-I am sorry, but this is something that I must do._

 _-This is not only for me. But for the sake of the team._

 _-I know that it hurts, but trust me._

 _-I am sick of our failures. I am tired of the same results. I am tired of being at the short end._

 _-Are you tired of being a letdown? Do you get tired of our failures being reminded by our organization over and over?_

 _-I am. And it is all because of him._

 _-No matter what measures we do, we fail. No matter how calculating and well-thought, we failed._

 _-After much consideration, I have one ace left. A trump card I am ready to use._

 _-This is going to take me to do this. So, I am going to tell you one time. Don't find me. Don't send for me._

 _-If you do, then I will be forced to do the necessary._

 _-Please, don't make it any harder than it has to be._

 _-I am sorry. But I must go._

 _-James, Meowth, remember me._

 _-Don't forget our purpose. Forever we blast off at the speed of light. Surrender now or prepare to fight._

 _-I am ready to fight. I must restore our honor. Our dignity. Our being. Our team._

It was quiet on the lone highway when Jessie arrived to the Kanto region. It was the middle of the night and Jessie began to feel fatigued from the long drive. That has always been her nature. The kind of girl who was unrelenting. She was driven with purpose. To do anything for as long there was a benefit to it.

Longing for a break, she decided to pull over to the side of the road. She knew that it was her only option. Even if she were to find a Pokemon center, she wouldn't be allowed clearance for obvious reasons. Her reputation carried her throughout every Pokemon center and police center within the regions she frequented.

 _What we do makes great effect_ , she thought to herself.

She sighed as she turned off the engine. She rested her head on the steering wheel. It was quiet. This was probably one of the few opportunities in which she can think. And thinking was something that she did not enjoy to do. She liked when she was working with Team Rocket. The assignments that were given to her gave her no reason to think. When she is working, there is no reason to think about herself. For it is not herself when she is at work, she is working with James and Meowth.

It has been awhile since she had been alone. Alone with her thoughts. She closed her eyes, knowing that her thoughts began to give her the same feelings she tried to run away from. Emotion filled with regrets, anger, shame, detriments, and embarrassment.

Tears began to gather in her eyes. She strained herself, trying her hardest not to cry. Being a Team Rocket doesn't need weak people, she told herself. I am strong and I will combat anything, she explained to herself further.

She wiped the tears with her sleeve before looking at the mirror. She checked her face to make sure that there were not anything to compromise her beauty. She displayed a small smile before resting on the seat.

Suddenly, the videophone ranged.

It was James. It has always been James. She watched the videophone on her console displaying his name and his picture. She smiled as it was the picture when they were aboard the St. Anne. They were wearing their infamous disguises to fool their enemy, Ash Ketchum and his companions, Brock and Misty.

 _To think that was so long ago, but feels like it was yesterday._

She watched the videophone glow until it returned to its silence. The glow of the videophone went dark. Along with the picture of their former memory.

She hasn't talked to Jesse nor Meowth since the day of her departure. Next to failing her exams at the Pokemon Institute, failing to become a Pokemon nurse, and the disappearance of her mother, leaving her comrades was one of the most difficult things she had to do.

Her stomach churned, making her feel uneasy about that day. She does not want to remember their faces when she left them behind. None of them were happy of her departure.

Two feelings came to her that day: disappointment and rage.

She clicked on the videophone to look at her GPS. She wanted to know how far did she have to go before arriving to her destination. According to the GPS, she had about a couple of hours before arriving to the seacoast town; leaving her enough time to plan.

She displayed a side smirk. She reminded herself for her departure gave her a new purpose. One word: revenge.

She turned on the engine and resumed to her destination.

It was nearly daybreak when she arrived to the outskirts of the sleepy seacoast town.

Her smile spread when seeing the sign of the town that displayed its motto. _Pallet Town is the color of pure white beginnings_.

 _Pure white beginnings? Let's make sure before I depart that we have a decrepit black ending._

She gnashed her teeth at the thought before entering the city.

Looking for a place to stay, she found a nearby motel that was off the grid. She wanted to find a place where no one was going to look for her and no reason to find her.

Before leaving her car, she applied some makeup and straighten out her luscious red hair. She put on her glasses. It was not the best disguise, but it would do for now, she thought to herself. She just need a place where she can recuperate.

She stepped out of the car. The sounds of Pidegoto were making their call, breaking the silence in the cold morning sky.

She entered the lobby of the small motel. She was greeted by a receptionist that smelled of stale perfume. The tables had ashtrays instead of flowers. It was dingy, dark, and cheap. That was fine for Jessie. She relaxed as she knew she wouldn't be in any danger here. She asked for a room and without any hesitation, the room key was dropped in the lines of her hand. She grasped the key before departing to her room.


	2. Gravity (Part II)

A sound of a loud siren woke up her up. She quickly bolted up and released panting noises. Each pant she made was more hearse than before. She stared into darkness. At least that she was witnessing after fixated her eyes. She looked around to see the heavy curtain blocking the window. Sunlight that was emitting from the bottom was the only detection to alert her that it was morning.

She looked at the clock on the nightstand.

 _Three hours_ , she thought before resting her hand on her knee. Jessie was lucky if she could get even two, maybe two and a half hours. Most nights, she had hardly slept. It was because of she began to fear sleep. Each time she shut her eyes. Each time she began her sleeping cycle, she would return to the realm that she hated the most.

Alone in a room of darkness. However, she was not really alone. A bright light flashed before her, blinding her in the process. Then, she had the murmurs coming from the dark. Voices that were familiar to a T. Those were the voices of her comrades, at least that was what she had thought.

The murmurs and whispers flow like a heavy river beginning to be release from off course. The whispers began to pick up, gather momentum. Every now and again, she heard a tinge of laughter. She kept her eyes closed. She covered her ears. She did not want to hear. It made her think that she was being judged by the Lord herself.

Jessie knew that she was a woman of malavence. Taken the vow before her boss and fellow comrades of Team Rocket, she knew that her goal was to provoke injustice to the world. Often, she had a heart, but that was every now and again. Jessie was not born with a silver spoon in a mouth, but instead of a plastic or wooden spoon. She was lucky to have an utensil at all.

The fellow people who she congregated and share moments of past experiences were staring at her with fierce daggers. Insincere tones and jeers were not obvious onto her.

 _All of her failures because she can't capture one Pikachu. Pathetic!_

 _How would she allow some kid to thwart her? A kid. A ten year old at that. She must be ashamed of herself._

 _She wasn't alone. I mean, there was James and the talking Meowth._

 _Yeah, but she was the de facto leader. The one who called the shots. Some leader, my ass._

 _Amazing that Giovanni kept her this long. Word through the grapevine was that she was some good use behind closed doors._

 _Giovanni and Jessie? Yeah right. Then, I must have Mewtwo in my pocket. In fact, Mew is in the kitchen making a dinner for my Togepi._

 _Even if they were together, she would have been used goods._

 _Hell yeah, used goods. She flunks out of everything. Pokemon nursing school, failing exams. Damn, she is just a failure at life._

 _What do you think Giovanni is going to do to her?_

 _Don't know. But looking forward to find out._

Words pierced better than daggers. That was at least Jessie thought. A dagger stabs and penetrates any function of your body to kill. It is not long-lasting and it is over within minutes. However, words remain. They settle onto your brain, like a water and a sponge. Each word coming to the angst Jessie was filling her to the brim with disappointment. Never in her life has she been alone. Not ever since when her mother went missing.

"Jessie," called a voice. It was demanding. The tone itself was very deep and direct.

Jessie couldn't see within the light. But she knew who it was. It was the same man who had hired her to be apart of Team Rocket.

"Jessie, please stand before me and the council," said Giovanni.

Jessie walked forward a few steps. Each step was weary to Jessie. It was silent. All were silent. They were watching her every move. Her every breath. Her every mistake. Her everything.

"Jessie, you are brought here today to be judged under the council," said Giovanni.

"Well, did you hear him," said the demanding woman. "Look toward us."

Jessie looked up to see three figures. Each position of the three was like a slant vertical V-shape. Giovanni stood in the center of the V. There were two others on each side. Both were unknown because of the concealment of their identities. They were wearing masks. However, one of which was familiar. She barely had interactions with her, but she knew she was threat. Originally an underling, the girl made her way through the curve. So much so, it took nothing where she exchanged a position into Team Rocket from Team Magma.

"Courtney," murmured Jessie in agony.

Courtney stood and released a smirk. It was a smirk as if she was the cat that planned the trap. The snake that patiently waited for the mouse. Just a creature who wanted nothing more than to see Jessie suffer.

Even to this day, Jessie still haven't figured on why Courtney despised her. Be as it may, when they were in contact, words were frequently exchanged.

"You stand before us this evening for the trial of your dismissal," said Giovanni.

Murmurs, whispers, and snickering returned. Creating a wave of excitement through the group, but despair for Jessie.

"Silence," demanded Courtney while banging the gavel. "There is to be silence right now."

The murmuring disappeared.

"As I was saying," said Giovanni. "We have examined your records for quite some time of your performance. At the beginning of your training, you have shown charisma, guile, and strength any woman in your years I have ever seen." He cracked his knuckles before continuing. "You were determined and have the passion I have ever seen. When I inducted you into Team Rocket, my goal was that you was going to make us great."

She bowed before Giovanni.

"It is true," she cried. "Those were and those are still my intentions for Team Rocket."

Giovanni knocked the panel with his fist. "Nonsense, woman," he screamed. "If that were the case, then we wouldn't be here having this discussion, wouldn't we?"

"Boss," she said.

"Silence. Shut that mouth of yours," he growled. "Just like a woman to give nothing and nothing but excuses. You can give me a phonebook, better yet a sob stories of your inexcusable efforts. But that still won't be enough to wipe my ass with for the day."

"Boss," she cried again.

"I think the boss told you to shut the hell up," retorted Courtney.

Jessie remained silent. Her lips were quivering at the same man who she looked at as a father figure; which was something she had never acquired growing up. She had never met her father. The closest thing to her father figure was her surrogate mother, who taught the fundamentals of doing everything without a man, with the exception of one thing. Even the latter she couldn't achieve because she was bad with men.

She often blamed her obsession and her excessiveness for her demise with men. She was unrelenting and was very high strung. But, what more could she do without have a father figure to steer her in the right path? She thought she would find it in Giovanni. Apparently it was not the case.

"Your first job was to capture a Pikachu for me," said Giovanni. "A simple task, I might add." He wiped his lip with his sleeve. "I have enlisted the aid of James and Meowth to help you. It would have been better to have a trio than a solo act. James was the brawn and Meowth took care of the technical work. Plus, it is not every day to have a Pokemon translator from a Pokemon. You, ma'am, had exquisite care that higher ups could wish to fathom."

It clicked in her head. Where was Meowth and James? The last thing she saw them was when she was spending the evening with them in the woods. Then, out of the blue, she was ambushed in the middle of the night before finding herself in confinement.

"James, Meowth," she blurted out. "Where are James and Meowth?"

Courtney kind of smirked at Jessie's question. "You mean your dear old friends," she taunted.

"Yes," cried Jessie. "Where are they?"

"That is no longer of your concern," interjected Giovanni. "However, I will tell you this. James better thank God that he is resourceful. He is also a heir to his family fortune. I had also made some calls with his family for a certain arrangement. But, you already know." He roared in a slight chuckle before returning to his usual demeanor. "As for Meowth, he is being reprogrammed. I think he has spent too long being under a lazy act like you."

Jessie's eyes widened when being told about the fate of her friends.

"Are they safe," she asked. She wanted one more question about them. Something to give her comfort.

"They are not in danger," said Courtney. "They will continue to work for us. But, unfortunately for you, your contact with them are no longer needed. That is because your time with Team Rocket is running out."

 _Your time with Team Rocket is running out._

 _Your time with Team Rocket is running out._

 _Your time with Team Rocket is running out._

Those words were a blow to Jessie. It had left her breathless.

"Running out," she stammered. "No, it can't be. No, it can't be!" She stammered before falling to her knees. That alone returned the echos of whispers and murmurs and jeers.

The gavel, once again, silenced the arena.

"Silence," demanded Giovanni. "Jessie. Look at me, damn it!"

Jessie looked at Giovanni with weeping eyes.

"Your performance with us has dwindled down over the past couple of years. Each of your mistakes and mishaps have cost us money, time, and over disappointment. You have defiled the name of Team Rocket. And for what, over a 10 year old boy, his friends, and Pikachu."

"A kid, Jessie," said Courtney. "How juvenile of you."

"I can explain," she pleaded. "It is just. It is just…."

"Inexcusable is a better word to fit in your sentence, Jessie," said Giovanni. "This process took quite awhile to gather evidence on what you could not accomplish. We have provided you with Pokemon that could help you. We have spent so much time that this is ridiculous."

Jessie turned away when Giovanni pulled down the screen from beside Courtney. The projection illuminated the screen. It had captured images of her failures. From the beginning when they have unable to capture Pikachu at the Pokemon Center; when they were aboard the St. Anne; various Pokemon tournaments in the Indigo League. The list carried on. The more images they showed, the more Jessie covered her eyes in same.

"An Oscar-nominated performance of your failed antics," said Giovanni.

"Better yet, a Razzie Award," interjected Courtney.

Giovanni gaved Courtney a stern look before Courtney returned to her place.

"Ash Ketchum has been your demise. This proved to me that if you can't handle a 10 year old boy, then you can't handle anything," said Giovanni. "I am tired of wasting money and finances when there are bigger fish to fry. Hell, if you couldn't handle Ash, Brock, or Misty, God knows what would have happened if assigned Gary Oak to you."

Tears began to drip from Jessie's eyes. "I am sorry," she began saying in between sobs. "I am sorry."

"I am sorry, too," said Giovanni. "Sorry, for hiring an insolent insect who was better off as a gutter babe than to be on someone's team."

Two of the lights disappeared from Giovanni and Courtney, leaving the one light exposed to one man. When she looked closer, she recognized that the man had a shade of blue. Also, she saw tears dripping from his face.

"James," she cried.

He took off his mask. It was James.

"James," she cried.

He did not say a word. He did not want to look at her. His tears were evidence that he did not like what he had to do.

"Jessie, you have demean the name of Team Rocket too long," said James. "Has the council made its verdict?"

"Yes," said Courtney and Giovanni.

"Then it settled," said James. "We, the Council, have found Jessie guilty."

Jessie swallowed nothing but sadness after hearing her best friend, her confidant, her walking buddy, her fellow traveler, her partner-in-crime saying those words to her.

The lights then switch to Giovanni. "Jessie, you are no longer part of the council. You are no longer part of Team Rocket. Effective immediately, you are disbanded from everything associating with us. You will NOT establish contact with any of us. If associating with any of us despite our warning, then punishment will follow. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir," said Jessie defeatedly.

"Now, get the hell out of my sight," demanded Giovanni. "I wish I didn't meet you."

A loud siren blurted out of nowhere. Jessie began covering her eyes while security was escorting away. She continued staring at James while he nodded. She knew that it had to be the most difficult thing he had ever done.

"No," she screamed while tears flowing in her eyes. "No, no, no. James, James! Meowth!"

Her thoughts returned back to her bed in the hotel room. The dream were a repeat of her trial. It was lucid, she thought. It was very scripted. She can smell, taste, feel, hear, and see everything.

She wiped her tears from her eyes with her sleeve of her nightgown. She laid back down on the bed. She was the ceiling going in circles until she fell back asleep. A couple of hours later, she woke up again with the repeat of the dream.

She stepped out of bed. The cool sensation of the room was relieving her stress. She was only wearing a nightgown, but the dreams left her in a cold sweat. She decided to take a cold shower.

Jessie turned on the nozzle. She was in a dire need of a shower. It was not every day she had opportunities of using one. Often on the road as a nomad, she had to find alternatives of taking care of herself. She was very familiar of using streams to cleanse herself. Every now and again, she would frequent restrooms of parks to take care of herself. It wasn't suitable, but it would make do. Contrary to popular belief, it didn't take much to please Jessie. Although she vied for the best, it still didn't take much. And that was thanks to the guardian she always considered her mother.

Once the shower was warm, she removed her clothes. She placed them on top of the toilet. She gently stepped in. Waving her hand to get herself adjusted, she let the shower spray all over her. She could think of many places to take a shower instead of this seedy hotel, but this was a luxury.

She sat on the shower floor while the water covered her. The water covered her tears. Her mind was still on James. The day when she was disbanded from Team Rocket, James left her a message to meet him in the woods. It was there where she was briefly reunited with her team.

They only had a few minutes to talk, but mostly it was about memories and the latter part it was about revenge.

'He is going to pay for this,' shouted Jessie.

'It is not worth it,' said James. 'I will try to find a way to get you back in. But it is going to take time.'

'I will not be humiliated in front of my own people,' screamed Jessie.

James placed his hand on her shoulder. Jessie took his hand and rubbed it.

'Seeing that bitch's face pissed me off,' she said. 'Then having the nerve to have you involved in this.'

'Jessie,' said James.

'I am going to get my revenge, James,' demanded Jessie. 'I am going to get Courtney and I will get Giovanni, if I could. But, first, the twerp.'

'Jessie, forget about that,' said James. 'We are working on a new approach to get Pikachu. However, we do have bigger fish to fry.'

She took his hand off of her. 'Whose side are you on?'

'Yours,' interjected James. 'Yours and yours alone. However, we have to play it cool. If the agency finds out.'

'You leave that to me,' said Jessie. 'I am going to get that twerp. Even if that the last thing I do on this God forsaken Earth.'

She walked away when noticing noises from her former comrades.

'Mark my words, James. Ash Ketchum is going to rue the day that he fucked with Jessie,' said Jessie.

Jessie turned off the nozzle and stepped out of the shower. She wrapped herself in a towel before returning to the room. On her bed, she left her suitcase and a file folder. Inside of the file folder were a list of plans. She sat on the bed to look at the list of plans.

"I just need a little thought," said Jessie. "He is going to get it. I am going to get him and that Pikachu." She then add. "I hope Misty, Brock, and the spawn who gave birth to him is there. They will suffer. They will pay."

She put her file folder back in her suitcase.

A few minutes later, she was dressed. She decided to let down her long red hair. She wore a plain white t-shirt and blue jean shorts. Seeing her in her natural state, she hoped she doesn't raise suspicion, at least for now.

She went to the lobby of the motel. She requested for an extended stay. She even asked if there were any coffeehouses or bookstores near the Pokemon Center in Pallet Town.


	3. Laying Burdens By the Seacoast (Part I)

If anything her former boss had taught her. It was to always hide in plain sight. _Be un-noticable, but remain visible as well. The key is to eye your target without letting your target know that you are looking at them. Target these days look for someone that notices them to come with a weapon or look as though they appear murderous. Not anymore. Look friendly. Come with an alluring, but charming smile. Make the target feel comfortable as if there is nothing to fear. That is when their guard is down and that is when you can attack. Hiding in plain sight is a purposeful task. If you can do that, then let any challenge come what may._ Jessie took those words of encouragement and ingrained it in her memory banks as if she was the owner. It was one of the few things her boss and somewhat father figure taught her. She carried that thought as she entered the local coffee shop.

Situated along the seashore, it was a very popular tourist attraction. Those who were new to the Kanto region would choose this shop as a destination. In other words, Jessie wouldn't suspect locals frequenting this establishment.

Jessie thanked the barista with her English muffin and Strawberry Acai tea. She ventured to the back of the coffee shop. There was a booth at the corner. She wanted to be certain that she can observe and scan anything through her peripherals. She even sat her back to the wall so she can sure she wasn't observed. Or better yet, she didn't want to be tailed. Despite not wearing the team uniform or sporting her updo ponytail, no one forgets a face. She can keep for a day or so, but people in this seacoast town watch. She had made plenty of enemies in this town. She didn't care. Her objective was plain and clear as she smeared strawberry jam on the muffin.

She was looking for blood. And not just any blood. She wanted Ash Ketchum's blood.

She took a sip of her strawberry tea. A little tart, but it wasn't rejectable. She took a bite of her English muffin, delicately brushing off the crumbs from her lips. Once she felt she had some energy, she was in preparation for her next plan of action.

 ** _Plan of action, number one: Acquire some Pokemon._**

She needed arsenal. Pokemon was an important key element if she wanted to get her target. After being disbanded from Team Rocket, all of her Pokemon were allocated back in the hands of her former employers. Without any Pokemon, she was no different than an average Jane. That was much of an insult than the word itself.

Obtaining Pokemon was going to require Pokeballs, which meant that she needed to go where getting that item was possible.

 _No disguises._

Her decision wasn't easy. All of her time during her Team Rocket career required disguises to get her what she needed. Not this time, this was personal. She wanted anybody and everybody to know who she was when getting it. It was a contradiction, she quietly admitted, but in her defense, it was about the element of surprise. _Giovanni taught me to be friendly with your enemy. Make the enemy feel as though they are the most important person in the world. Love them at dinner and kill them at dessert. For their stomachs are too full to notice._

When the time was right, she will let her enemies know of her presence, her name, her reason. They will rue the day they have decided to mess with Jessie.

 _All I need is bait._

She couldn't just walk into the Pokemon Center. Her face was plastered all over the bulletin board like a campaign ad to stop drugs or preventing unprotected sex. "Be on the lookout" signs were everywhere within the Kanto region. They were too familiar with her appearance, style, and charm. It hasn't stopped Jessie in the past, but covert, discrete, and remaining closed was the motive.

"Excuse me. I only have a few quarters. Is this enough to cover it?"

The sound of a young boy caught Jessie's attention. She closed her file folder and stared at the counter. It was a young boy who looked like he was trying to buy some cookies. Also, looking at his demeanor, he was also trying to be that apple juice as well. _Wanting to have your cake and eat it too. Sounds like a great leader in progress._ She giggled as she saw the brown haired, brown-skinned boy wanting to get those items.

He was perfect. He was cute and unsuspecting.

"Great bait," she told herself as she licked her lips.

"Sorry, Kelly." The barista sadly responded. "You can get either the cookies or the apple juice, but not both. My boss will kill me if I get you another discount again. I am terribly sorry."

The kid looked disappointed but displayed a friendly smile. "It's okay. I think I will take the…"

"He can have both."

The barista and the boy named Kelly turned. Jessie stood over the boy as displaying a huge smile. To the boy, Jessie looked like a giant.

"Miss," said the barista. "Kelly is a frequent here. You don't have to do that."

"Oh, I insist," interjected Jessie. She kneeled the boy. His doe eyes sparkled when seeing Jessie making direct eye contact. He swallowed the lump in his throat. In his eyes, she looked like an angel. "You know what they say. 'The customer is always right.'"

The barista let out a smile. She was grateful that someone took him into consideration. Jessie reached into her pocket and displayed a few bills. The barista thanked Jessie and turn to the boy. "You should thank this kind stranger for this."

The boy beamed and smiled. "Thank you!"

Jessie rubbed his hair softly. "You're welcome." She looked to the barista. "Be a dear, miss, and heat those cookies up, will you. It looks better when it is hot."

"Right away!" The barista went to the oven. While she was distracted, she turned to boy named Kelly. He was punching the hole into his apple juice carton.

"Thank you, miss, by the way," said Kelly.

"No, the pleasure is all mine," replied Jessie. "I have a question? Do you live around here?"

"Umm, umm," answered Kelly. "My mother works at the fish market close by. She is too busy to watch me, so I come here often. The nice barista here always give me coloring books and stuff."

"Really," said Jessie. "Look, I am new here. Would you be a dear and sit with me for a little while?"

The boy's face lowered. He looked the floor. "My mother tells me to never talk to strangers."

"Oh?" Jessie was taken aback. She wasn't surprised, but this boy was purposeful in her plans. He was walking into where she needed him to be. "I can't agree any more with you, my dear." She extended her hand. "My name is Jessie. But you can call me your big sister, if you like." Her response was friendly, soft, which was out of character for the human vagabond.

"Kelly," responded the boy.

"Now, we are no longer strangers. Now, care to sit with me?"

The barista came back with their cookies. Kelly thanked her as Jessie pointed to the seat where she was sitting. As she walked away, the barista said something. "Thank you for watching my brother for a little bit." Jessie didn't answer. She just nodded gently as she went to her seat.

Kelly was munching on his cookies as if they were going to walk away from him. Jessie allowed some time for Kelly to get comfortable before she began her plan of action. Jessie took a sip of her tea and chewed on her lukewarm muffin.

Now, she was ready.

"Tell me, Kelly. How old are you?"

"I am ten!"

"Ten? Good age. I was around that age nearly ten years ago?"

"You're twenty?"

Jessie hummed her confirmation as she rested her chin on her hand.

"That is so cool! You are not too far from my sister's age. She is twenty-six."

"Amazing." _Enough beating around the bush._ "So, Kelly. Are you familiar with Pokemon?"

"Yes!" His eyes gleamed once more. "I am actually training to be a Pokemon trainer."

 _Bingo!_

"Oh! That sounds amazing, sport! Have you gone to get your materials ready?"

"Hmm, hmm," answered the boy. "I just went to the Pokemon Center yesterday to get my Bulbasaur checked out."

"Oh, you did?" Jessie pressed forward to the boy. "Can you show me?"

"I wish I can," he said disappointingly. "But, I am kinda grounded for it was my fault that he had to go to the Pokemon Center in the first place." His face dropped. "I worked him too hard."

Jessie grabbed his hands tightly. "Kelly, mistakes happen. You shouldn't blame yourself. How are you going to be a Pokemon trainer if you are going to feel sorry for yourself?"

"Big sister, I am sorry."

Jessie relaxed. _Where is this coming from?_ "It's okay. We make mistakes. So, don't beat yourself up, kid."

He nodded as confirmation, sipping more of his apple juice.

"Listen, have you visit Professor Oak yet?"

He shook his head in disagreement. "No, I haven't?"

"Really? How did you get your Pokemon?"

"It belonged to my sister. She wanted to be a Pokemon gym leader." He lowered his head. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure, dear."

"Promise not to tell anyone?"

Jessie extended her pinky finger. "Do you know about the pinky swear?"

He shook his head in confirmation.

"Extend your pinky, dear." Kelly followed her direction. Both of them wrapped their pinkies together.

 _Pinky, pinky bow-bell,_

 _Whoever tells a lie_

 _Will sink down to the bad place_

 _And never rise up again._

Jessie gave a gentle smile, assuring Kelly that she was promising in keeping his secret. "My sister isn't actually my sister. She is actually my mother. My mother, who is really my grandmother, tells my sister a lot that she made bad choices."

 _Don't we all?_

"I want to become a Pokemon trainer so I can own a gym. I can make money and make sure my sister and my mother will be happy."

 _Make the enemy feel as though they are the most important person in the world. Love them at dinner and kill them at dessert. For their stomachs are too full to notice._

"Listen, Kelly." Jessie's smile was sincere and compassionate. She looked into the caring, concerned eyes of the boy. _He is going to make a fine man someday._ "I need a favor from you. There is something that I need that might help you to get in the right direction." Jessie motioned Kelly to come closer. She whispered into his ear.

 _Go to the Pokemon Center and talk to Nurse Joy. Tell Nurse Joy that you want to know the whereabouts of Professor Oak._

Jessie didn't know where Professor Oak lived since he had relocated his laboratory after gaining a bit of notoriety. From what she had read in the tabloids, Gary Oak, had given some money to his grandfather as thanks on establishing him as a renowned Pokemon trainer. She could have asked others, but she didn't want to raise suspicion. But, if a child should ask, then there shouldn't be any problem.

 _Once you get the information, come back to this coffee shop and tell your big sister, okay?_

She released herself from Kelly. Kelly nodded and quickly ran from the coffee house. As she sipped on her now watered tea, she was playing the waiting game.

 ** _Plan of action, number one: Acquire some Pokemon (in progress)._**

Jessie stepped outside in need of fresh air. She leaned her back against the guard rail, soaking the sun's rays. It felt weird in embracing this newfound freedom. A silver lining she concluded, but she knew her matter of excitement wasn't for long. She was on a mission. These intermittent breaks shouldn't deviate on what she wanted to do. Ash Ketchum was seething in her brain. Along with those who associated themselves with him were in danger.

 _They better pray to whomever they believe that they won't be there. Because when I get Ash, I. Will. Make. Him. PAY!_

Small, fragile footsteps interrupted her thoughts. It was Kelly. He was sweating, out of breath. He kneeled over, placing his hands on his knees.

"I...have...the...address...of...where...Professor...Oak...lives!"

Jessie saw as Kelly had a torn piece of paper in his hand. "Is this what I need?"

Kelly blew through his nose as confirmation as he was catching his breath.

 _The day of reckoning is finally in progress!_

"Big sis? Why Professor Oak's important to you?"

Jessie came forward to Kelly. She took him by his chin and kissed him on his forehead. Kelly blushed by the touch of her lips. "He is an old friend of mine, dear. And an important person I have to see." She stepped back as she pressed her car alarm to her vehicle. "As much I want to stay and chat, I have to go?"

"You're leaving," asked Kelly in a disappointing tone.

"I am afraid so, kiddo."

"Will you come back?"

"I am not sure. Got many places to go."

"Pinky swear!"

Jessie turned and saw Kelly extending his pinky. Tears were coming from his eyes. "Promise me you will come back!"

"Kelly!"

"Promise me!"

"Kelly!"

"Promise me!" His voice caused some Pidgeottos to scatter into the sky. "Promise to come back and see me, big sis. Promise me, promise me!"

Jessie came and extended her pinky to him. They both chanted in unison.

 _Pinky, pinky bow-bell,_

 _Whoever tells a lie_

 _Will sink down to the bad place_

 _And never rise up again._

Jessie hugged Kelly and walked into her vehicle. She watched as Kelly stood in front of the vehicle. Jessie gave him a final wave before backing her car and entering the street. Even as she looked at the rearview mirror, Kelly stood in place.

 _He is going to make a promising leader someday._

Jessie looked to the passenger seat as her file folder and the address of Professor Oak's residence were sitting there. She clicked on her GPS on the duration of time to Professor Oak's place.

 _Thirty-five minutes? Plenty of time to plan on my next plan of action._ She didn't display excitement for this next part wasn't going to have a happy ending. She eyed the glove compartment as there was a certain instrument that wasn't provided at any Pokemon training camps.

 _A poor man's machete._ She hoped that Professor Oak had made amends with some people and made peace with his savor.

For it won't be long for Professor Oak on seeing the great entity.


	4. Laying Burdens By the Seacoast (Part II)

_**Hey guys! Big Diesel and [girlfriendoftheauthor] are here with another chapter of "When Things Fall Apart." I know it has been over a year since our last chapter. I can't promise you how soon another chapter will be released. We are sure to be more often, we promise. Our fans and readers, thank you for your patience. We hope to gain more followers for this story.**_

 _ **As a reminder, this story is a story of dark themes - suspense, psychological drama, murder, reverse rape, torture and the like. If this story isn't your cup of tea, please refrain from reading this story. The author doesn't encourage and/or support the events portrayed in this story. This is a work of fiction. Enjoy!**_

It was only the grace of the gods that there was a covered parking space where Jessie could park her vehicle for the time being. She has noticed that there were land developers that were harboring at the seacoast, looking for prime real estate to give their potential tenants a lovely view. Even as she sat in the car, she could smell the salty sea air. It brought her gentle, pleasant memories. The surf rushing to her body, saturating her skin with the salt of the Earth. The sun that should be contesting her enhancing her figure as she strived to be beautiful. Despite her rambunctiousness and boasting of her beauty, she often wore her heart on her sleeve.

Times in which she had never thought of herself as beautiful. Moments in which she would tear herself down at the mirror, only for her reflection to contest her. However, her reflection agreed. She could hear a ringing in her ear whenever her partner James would disagree with her. On their down times as they were nestling a fire and eating canned pork-and-beans when they were unable to afford a decent meal. Even a convenient store bento was too much of a luxury. Waving his finger, he would tell her that her beauty was in the eye of the beholder. Jessie smiled, perplexed when one would think that James didn't have a single, intellectual thought in his brain. They were wrong. When it was them talking as Meowth and the other Pokemon were sleeping, both would lie under the stars and talk about their hopes, their dreams, their past, their transgressions.

Or on that particular occasion, her appearance.

' _There isn't a doubt in my mind about your beauty, Jessie. You have a charm that makes men fold.'_

' _Charm by swindling, conniving, and robbing. That, including my facade, are lies. That isn't me.'_

' _Well, I don't think so! I think it is your charm from within. Even if you are faking, you do a good job convincing me.'_

' _Jeez, James. It seems like you are trying to be a candidate to date no one. Using me as practice?'_

' _I might be a liar, a thief, and awfully handsome. But one thing about you and I is that I won't ever lie to my partner.'_

' _James.'_

' _Jessie, I wouldn't sit here and say you are cute to grab brownie point. To whom? We are thieves. However, we are also human. If I could, I would date you.'_

' _You are just making fun.'_

It mattered not as she opened the glove compartment. Today, at this time, this was business. Emotions weren't to fester, to give her white guilt. Any deviation of the plan will turn into failure. If there was another way, things could have been different. However, she returned to default. _N.H.I. (no humans involved)._

She waited as the sun crest onto the peak. If the apartments weren't in the way of such scenic beauty, she would have fathomed beyond its description. Maybe Professor Oak was looking at the sunset as he worked on healing Pokemon or preparing for the prospective trainers. According to the tabloids, he was considering retirement, spending his remaining years watching the scenic beauty of the seashore upon the cliff. He probably would spend time in his garden, tending to the weeds with his Growlithe.

While she was reaching in the glove compartment for her poor man's machete, she thought of James as he, too, had a Growlithe.

She grunted loudly, not enough to suspect any tenants. She tried not to think about James since their last meeting since her termination from Team Rocket. He had made contact plenty of times. However, Jessie never had the heart to return his calls. It wasn't the time, it wasn't the place, and as long as Giovanni and Courtney were on his radar, she couldn't do anything about it.

Also, she didn't want to reel in any feelings. Feelings she wasn't ready to discuss. Feelings for she didn't know how to process about a partner who she has fought, conquered, lost, ate, battled, and shared nights alone for years. They were never a couple. They were friends. Or at least that was what they told themselves ever so often.

And besides, as she was escorted out of her former headquarters, Courtney burst a few choice words that remained sitting within the confines of her cold heart. ' _Don't worry about your precious partner. He is now in good hands with working, capable people. He will make a fine leader under this organization someday. And a probably,_ _ **a wonderful lover**_ _.'_

Jessie put the gun case on the passenger seat. She reached for her gloves as she didn't want to leave any trace of evidence. Of course, she wanted Professor Oak to know who was his Grim Reaper, it still didn't go without wanting to get caught. Especially on what she wanted to do to Ash Ketchum once they meet.

The .38 Caliber was given to her as a gift when she and James were perusing the tents before boarding Saint Anne. It was the color of the butt of the gun that garnered her appeal. Brandishing a lovely pearlescent color. James told her that he can get it for her since he got an allowance from his parents. She wished that she had only purchased the gun as an accessory in case of shysters, unfamiliar thieves, and shylocks. Or whenever her dates decided to get 'cute' with her. It was cute to her as if it was a pearl necklace.

Now this weapon, along with a spare potato she purchased from a nearby farmer's market was going to serve its use for the first time tonight.

As she loaded it up with bullets, a certain brunet flickered into her troubled mind.

 _Ash Ketchum!_

Ash Ketchum. A nerve struck as the name escapes her lips. Like an upset stomach, his name leaves a vile, foul feeling in her. She knows that he was the sea town. And knowing Ash as she knows him, Ash was going to spend as much time with his mother until another league begins. Unfortunately to the prospective Pokemon master, a change of events were going to shift in his paradigm.

Like Professor Oak's future, it was going to be grim. Unlike Professor Oak, Ash was going to stay alive. Death was too easy for the twerp, according to Jessie as she observed herself in the mirror. She needed him alive. He will be a great use for what is to come.

Black was the subject as she was sporting tight leather jacket with her tight leather jeans. Her hair wasn't in her usual ponytail. Pulling over on the way, she straightened her hair to her back as she wanted to look as sickeningly beautiful before giving Professor Oak his coup de grace.

Honestly, for a professor who has done nothing but extensive work on the behalf of many Pokemon trainers, why should he be the one who deserves to die?

It was a statement.

Professor Oak's manor was a small villa situated on the cliffs of the seaside. The manor was called Umi No Misaki, or Ocean's Cape. Romantic thought Jessie as she crossed the one-laned highway in the darkness. It was quite unfortunate for Professor Oak to have this part of his manor undeveloped. It was about two miles away from the nearest neighbor, leaving and cutting the hero factor in case of interlopers. Jessie was smart to determine the possibility of interference from police. On her GPS, the nearest police station was fifteen minutes away.

That was much as she knew as she didn't have time to stake out or case the joint. She knew what she wanted and she was going to get it. Honestly, even she didn't obtain any Pokemon, his death was still a statement.

A statement to those who ever interacted themselves with Ash Ketchum. Nothing more than a weed that will infest your flowers, shriveling it up and die.

The closer to knowing that Ash Ketchum was on her radar carved the wretched, entangled heart of Jessie. The redhead was excited to know of the things, the sinister things, her bloodlust that she was going to do to him. He was going to rue the day to the point when he will ask the gods to personally kill him.

And that was something she wasn't going to let happen.

The sounds of flying Pidgeoto harked the evening sky as they were nestling back to where they belong. They didn't need to witness what was about to happen. Holding onto to her poor man's machete, she ventured toward the manor.

Although his manor was bigger than the others, it had a similar distinction of cobblestone entranceways, pine trees in the garden, and the single car driveway. The distinction was the large fish pond filled with Magikarp and the old stone lanterns.

The only sound that was being produced was her footsteps. Sweat was profusing out of her pores. Her heart began to race as she was seconds away from commencing her act. She saw the lights were on, knowing that he was home.

 _All of her failures because she can't capture one Pikachu. Pathetic!_

From the window, she saw him sitting in front of the television. He was reading from the newspaper.

 _How would she allow some kid to thwart her? A kid. A ten-year-old at that. She must be ashamed of herself._

She could tell that the television was on mute because she can hear music playing in the background. It was coming from the record player.

 _Inexcusable is a better word to fit in your sentence, Jessie._

The time was now. No time to become emotional. No time to have second thoughts. This was all part of the plan to exact her revenge.

 _I am sorry, too. Sorry, for hiring an insolent insect who was better off as a gutter babe than to be on someone's team._

She reached for her satchel to retrieve the potato. She quickly inserted it to her gun. She was panting. Her heart was racing. Her eyes were glued to see the unsuspecting Pokemon professor enjoying the final moments of his golden years.

 _Jessie, you are no longer part of the council. You are no longer part of Team Rocket. Effective immediately, you are disbanded from everything associating with us. You will not establish contact with any of us. If associating with any of us despite our warning, then punishment will follow. Do I make myself clear?_

As he hummed to the sounds of Andrew Hill's "Yokada Yokada", she followed the rhythms of her breathing, calculating the seconds before pressing that doorbell.

 _Now get the hell out of my sight. I wish I didn't meet you._

"Five."

 _Your time with Team Rocket is running out._

"Four."

 _Just like a woman to give nothing and nothing but excuses. You can give me a phonebook, better yet sob stories of your inexcusable efforts. But that still won't be enough to wipe my ass with for the day._

"Three."

 _Yeah, but she was the de facto leader. The one who called the shots. Some leader, my ass._

"Two."

 _Jessie, you have demeaned the name of Team Rocket too long...too long...too long..._

"One."

Everything around Jessie became silent. Her gloved finger drew to the doorbell as she pressed it.

She had her weapon drawn. She watched as the gray-haired professor walked to the door. Her eyes stared at her target. All in the while, a sickening smile spread across her face.

The professor opened the door.

Before he could produce a vowel, it was the sound of thunder that did the talking.

The moment played out in slow motion. The bullet from the .38 arched his chest, which made the professor jerk backward. His body landed to the floor. Jessie kept her eye on him with sure intent that she was going to finish the job.

And to empty the clip.

Andrew Hill's "Yokada Yokada" continued to play as the professor was staring at his wound.

Professor Oak covered the wound, reeling in shock as he began gasping. He began scooting further until Jessie released a second shell to his lower abdomen.

Blood began seeping out of his mouth. Gnashing and agonizing over the pain of the bullet. To Jessie, the pain was minute to how he was feeling. For his pain won't be too much longer.

Her pain was forever as she was incandescent with rage.

Professor Oak tried to speak. He extended his hand to the redhead. His eyes looked as he was pleading to live. With his other hand, he tried reaching for his pocket.

His hand violently jerked when Jessie fired two more shots in his chest.

Lying faced down and covered in the pool of his own blood, he was lying motionless. His body was giving out. Jessie was transfixed at the eyes of the dying professor. She stood over him, watching and staring as she had planned.

"Remember my face, Professor. Team Rocket blasting off," she said coldly as she put the final bullet in the center of his eyes.

The blood flowed like a lazy river. It flowed like so much red gravy across the floor. It flowed out of the limp body and splattered onto the floor. It seemed into every corner of the room and made the once beauty of the manor was ruined by the gore of the red, flowing blood.

Professor Oak was no longer part of this world.

The song on the record player came to a halt.

Jessie used her hand to wipe her face. It was covered in his blood. The stench of blood was now filling the air. Jessie knew that she didn't have much time before people were to speculate on his whereabouts.

She carefully kneeled down to reach for the pocket he tried to go to, believing that his keys to the laboratory were there. Seeing that he had keys, she pulled them out. With a bit of his blood, it dripped onto the key. Jessie eyed a keychain.

It was a picture of his son and his grandchildren, Gary and May.

Jessie didn't have time to process those thoughts as she needed to find the laboratory in search of Pokemon for arsenal. She left the living room and proceeded to find it.

From this point on, there was no turning back.

Jessie was out for blood and now, Ash is her next target.

 _N.H.I. (no human involved)_

 _ **To be continued….**_

 _ **Stay tuned for the next chapter as Jessie gathers her arsenal and makes her venture to her main target, Ash Ketchum!**_


	5. Nightwatch

It was the first time Jessie had ever shot someone.

She got off the main highway, opting to the narrow-laned winding roads of the country route to find a place to sleep for the night. Before departing the Oak manor, she gathered some rations as well as some arsenal from the laboratory to commence her plans of Ash Ketchum's oblivion. Just the thought alone that she was one step closer to her target made the redhead's blood boil. In contrast, she felt quite excited. Knowing that she was going to taste Ash's blood upon planting her feet on his doorstep was in a sense compared to the pleasures of sex.

As her headlights were the guiding light in the dead of night, the thought loomed within her synapses. Pain and sex, both stimulating feelings that trigger the brain when aroused. Jessie couldn't think of the last time she participated in a rendezvous. A year, two years? They weren't anyone special. Just drifters, shysters, businessmen - random browsers searching for a late night tip. Some gave pleasure, some delivered pain. Rather it was them or her, someone had paid the price. Jessie was a bit high-strung on finding a man that can easily stimulate her. She had better shots with her own hand than a man that gives it his all and by minute three, he ejaculates. He was spent, she was unfilled. And most of the time, it was her hands.

In her vagina or around the throat of a stranger.

Feeling she has driven enough, she pulled off the beaten path and parked near a ravine. She knew no one would use this road as this was a farm-to-market route. And these certain vegetables weren't ready to be produced.

She leaned the driver's seat to the backseat. She wanted to stretch, to relieve any tension she had in this particular juncture. Growing hungry, she went into her backpack she took from Professor Oak and pulled out a granola bar. It always had to be non-perishables. One can never know when she had to rough it again.

She took slow bites, grabbing a bottle of water to wet her throat. Once again, this was luxury. Spending many years alone as a vagabond, things like this was paradise. She remembered the nights when resorting to options of dung beetles, worms, leaves, and ant were survival tactics. Rough nights that she didn't want to relive. But in a sense, she wasn't alone. The nights as they remain vigilant on their target to capture the twerp and his cronies, it was her, Meowth, and James. The ultimate trio, toughen it out in the cesspit. Nevertheless, just seeing those two made the cesspit more bearable.

Only the gods know what they must be doing to Meowth. She tried not to focus on James. Only what lies and deceit the detritus Courtney must be spilling into his ear. The things she wanted to do to put Courtney back into her place.

She bit her lip.

 _Negative thoughts led to negative actions._

Amazing how something like that was true as she used water to alleviate her slight pain. She had learned it from her guardian she delightfully called Mother. Her mother left for heaven many years ago. It wasn't too long before her attempts to get into Pokemon Nursing School.

Once again, amazing what direction from her rejection letter of the Academy led into what she was doing today.

The starry night gave way into the pit of darkness. Jessie wasn't in the mood to check her arsenal of her Pokemon. She knew that Professor Oak acquired newly discovered ones as well as the classics. She didn't want the former, especially now since newly discovered Pokemon are left with a tracker. Although she was a woman on the move, she didn't have a contingency plan on the worst case scenario - getting caught.

If she were to die, it would be from the hands of the police after she gives Ash Ketchum the taste of her wrath. Just the feeling alone gave her a slight twitch in her womanhood. Opting to remain celibate for the time being, she would be certain to have her alluring arousals upon meeting with Ash Ketchum.

Finishing the granola bar, she pulled an apple. She chose to eat light. Light, sensible foods were the key if she was planning for the next day. She had to be as vigilant, as concentrative, and as focused as possible.

During her time working for Team Rocket, she had acquired the blueprints to the Ketchum residence. Secured in her file folder, includes details and possibilities about where she can have control of the residence. About a year ago, Ash's mother, Delia, was growing concerned as her neighborhood was changing. Newer residences from neighboring islands and other parts of the country were moving into the seaside town. Poor woman, thought Jessie, as the fear of gentrification was also contributing to her fate. Jessie had a contact that she knew who worked at a security consulting firm. After paying him in the most sensual way possible, he gave her details about Delia's security. Access codes, panel keys, and the like. In other words, Delia had her home converted like Fort Knox or the US Treasury. Jessie clicked her tongue once more as the contact provided her with information.

Securing the Ketchum's fate.

 _Game, set, match!_

It was the sound of the videophone that interrupted Jessie's thoughts. Surprised, as she didn't expect anyone to call her at this time of evening. The only person who knew about this number was the person she was trying not to respond or to be involved.

It irked her as much as she wanted to pick up the phone and to respond. Just hearing his voice, his smile, his quirks, his idiosyncrasies, just knowing at least there is one person who actually cared.

Not since her mother.

Against the advice, she made with herself, she answered the phone.

The videophone popped up. From Jessie's visual, James wasn't within the confines of the headquarters. Darkness surrounded the camera.

"Jessie, can you hear me?" The quick whispering of James confirmed Jessie's thought.

"I can," she answered gingerly. "Why are you calling me?"

"Is that how you are going to address your best friend and confidant?"

His humor. Even in the midst of this perilous storm, he was still the guiding light. That alone made the redhead's heart thawed.

"Geez, James. I...I..I really don't know what to think."

"I miss you, Jessie."

"And I am the same, James." Jessie kept her face near the camera as they were both in darkness. "Where are you?"

"On-base at another headquarters. Can't say because it's classified."

"Don't worry," she replied casually. "It isn't like it matters anymore. Why are you calling? What if you get caught?"

"Lest we forget I am part of the council." He sighed. "They think I am consulting with my parents, especially since they are contributing to this new operation."

"Anything of interest?"

"No."

"Cross your heart?"

"Hope to die," he said swiftly. "I'd call because I...well...you can take a wild guess."

"My plans?"

"In so many words."

She wiped the sweat from her brow. It was typical James to deter her from doing this sinister deed. Quite ironic as they were on the villain spectrum. "James, no matter what you say to change my mind, I am going through with this."

His voice lowered, sighing as she was unrelenting.

"Listen, James. I know we have done audacious things that warranted trouble. The many nights we have spent in jail under Officer Jenny." She sucked through her teeth. "I have gone too far to turn back, James." James can hear the strain her voice. The plea of somewhat desperation, but an underlying sinister plight.

"Jessie?! I am afraid you have done something to turn back."

"In some many words, yes, James."

Her former partner cursed under his breath. It was rare of him to curse in that nature. He had such a colorful vocabulary to hinder any need of such a filler. He regained his composure. "You didn't leave any traces of evidence?"

"Gloves, shoes to be discarded. Potato on the barrel and shall be cooked to be consumed," said Jessie. "I...I...I am sorry, James."

He could hear the sincerity in her voice. He felt unfortunate as he wasn't there to clean the mess of his former partner.

As this wasn't her first kill.

Her first kill happened not too long after the boarding and the sinking of Saint Anne. James and Jessie were strapped for cash. James maxed out his allowance from his parents and neither would have dared contact Giovanni of another failure. It should have been an easy target. Jessie had the makeup and the clothing to pull a trick. James played the role of being her pimp.

The trick was a local from the island. James encountered him at a nearby casino. A talkative individual flashing his cash to prove his status. It didn't take much for the blue-haired man to persuade the trick to have a night with Jessie.

It should have been easy. Jessie offering herself by exposing a breast or flash her panties. She was to serve him alcohol, getting him drunk enough to deter him from any form of judgment.

The trick had other plans.

Upon entering the hotel, the trick pulled Jessie's arms to her back. He had pushed her to the bed where he began shredding his clothing.

Jessie was reeling in shock as this wasn't part of the plan. She was defensive, using whatever defense she could use. However, it was rendered useless.

Jessie had to endure something that she could never imagine. As the trick consummated with her, planning to spill his manly seed, rage was set within the redhead.

A blind fury occurred. Jessie didn't even remember grabbing the butter knife from the table beside the bed. She used that knife to puncture the trick's throat. Rendering himself useless, she had the upper hand. She didn't leave. She went on top of him and held to his bleeding throat. Her face showed no emotion. The man suffered until his final breath.

"We can't take back what is done," replied James. He went silent as he heard a group of men in the background. Silence remained on the feed for a few moments before James resumed the conversation. "What we can do now is move forward." He sighed. He knew there was now no turning back. "Is the information you gather for the Ketchum residence stick. I know it was a hefty price. I am terribly sorry for not being there when you needed me." He leaned forward to the screen. "And I am terribly sorry for leaving you high and dry in front of the arena."

"It wasn't your fault."

"We're best friends. Would you put me in that position?"

"I...I wouldn't know. In fact, I don't want to know."

"I can't be on too long. But if you are going to do this, be safe and be careful," said James. "Do that for me. Don't alert any of the locals. Keep this clean...and please no casualties."

"Sorry, James. That is a promise I can't keep."

"At least don't impose serious harm. You are for Ash. Nothing more."

"At this point, James. This is beyond just Ash. This is going to be a statement."

"Jessie."

"This pyramid scheme we have played is coming to a close," she said callously. "What Giovanni did and Courtney have done, I can't forgive. Even if I bring Pikachu and Ash, it still won't change things."

"Jessie. W-w-what are you intending to do?"

"That is something I will have to figure out along the way. _We_ have always been whimsical!"

Jessie could hear voices coming from the other line. Their time was drawing near. "You are strongwilled, Jess. But arrogant you can be." He gave her one final statement. "I will call back in two days. Let me know when the deed is done. We will be in touch."

He hung up, leaving Jessie alone in the darkness. No longer hungry, she returned the apple in the backpack. She would have left it for the insects to devour but didn't want to leave any trace evidence. She would inspect her Pokemon later. It was time to get a few hours of sleep.

Jessie planned to strike before dawn. She wanted to be in the position to catch them with their pants down. Plus, she needed to sneak in the darkness before daybreak as Officer Jenny tend to take a break from her shift. It was also thanks to the security consultant who gave her that information as a bonus.

She pulled the window down to allow the cool air to converse her battery. She took off her panties. It was good for the skin as her pores were opened. She took off her shirt, leaving her in bra and her panties. Keeping her gun on her lap in case of peeper or a deviator, she set her clock until four in the morning.

The seacoast town was only minutes away. A new dawn was suddenly approaching.

And so was a batch of a newfound hell.

 _Hey, Ash! Thanks for allowing me and Brock to stay with you for the week._

 _It's no problem, Misty! My home is your home. Isn't that right, Pikachu?_

 _Pika, pika!_

 _Hey, Ash! What plans do we have tomorrow?_

 _I was actually thinking of taking it easy. It has been a few weeks since I have been gone from home._

 _I am thinking of having a huge breakfast. On me, guys. Just relax and enjoy._

 _Thanks, Brock. That would be awesome. Hey, Ash, we should head to the beach later._

 _We have plenty of time for that, Misty._

 _Hey, kids! It's time for bed. You guys can do all you want tomorrow._

 _No problem, Mom!_

 _Yes, Mrs. Ketchum! Good night!_

 _Good night, kids! Sweet dreams!_

 _Sweet dreams, Mrs. Ketchum!_

 _Sweet dreams, Mom!_

"Sweet dreams, you twerp! Prepare for this beautiful nightmare." Jessie was muttering in her sleep. With the hand on her gun, she kept her back to the window. She continued to sleep light as she must be vigilant.

Her watch displayed the sign of midnight.

The day of reckoning is nigh.

 _ **To be continued…**_

 _ **I know you guys have been antsy on when Jessie will finally get to Ash. In the next chapter, her presence will finally be known to the unsuspecting Ketchums and their visitors.**_


End file.
